Sisterhooves Sexual v 20
by Flutterash
Summary: Sweetie Belle spends a rainy afternoon at the Boutique. She is feeling inadequate, despite having at last begun a career as a singer, and Rarity strives to show her how much of a beautiful mare she is. Warning: This is unapologetic, all the way there incest. If you still read, please leave your comment, it'll be appreciated. This is a rewrite, expanding on some scenes.


The sky was blackened by a uniform greyish cloud cover . Rain fell heavily upon the small village of Ponyville, confining ponies to their houses and business.

Among all these ponies, two sisters were locked inside of the Carousel Boutique, an exclusive business dedicated to the design of elegant clothing, very popular in Ponyville and its surroundings.

The elder sister's name was Rarity, and she was the owner of the business. A seamstress who constantly sought to express and complement the inner and outer beauty of her customers with the most stunning designs she could come up with, using the most exquisite materials. These included shining, beautiful jewels which were encased in her dresses and which were etched in her skin as her cutie mark.

The younger sister was called Sweetie Belle, a bubbly teenager who was once part of a group of rambunctious fillies known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Their 'Crusade' had ended one year and a half ago, when the last of them had obtained their cutie mark. First one was Apple Bloom, when she had repaired another disaster Rainbow Dash and Derpy Hooves had made in the Town Hall and was recognized by the whole town. Her mark was an apple crossed with a hammer.

After that was Sweetie Belle herself. Rarity had recorded her voice one time she had been singing believing herself alone and presented the recording to her. Sweetie Belle liked it so much that she agreed to have a public presentation to test her voice. The applauses she received had been thunderous, and so Sweetie had been marked with the image of a microphone with a musical note in her thigh.

Last of them was Scootaloo, when Rainbow Dash brought a recent invention in Canterlot for her to try: a motorbike. The magic-powered vehicle was infinitely more potent than her own scooter and she had dominated the road with it. Her cutie mark was a flaming bike wheel.

The three ponies had finally achieved something they sought for a -as perceived by a filly- long time, and they had not regretted their results, becoming active members of the community.

Apple Bloom had migrated to Appleloosa, helping the colonists with the construction of the town and during the time she had been in there she had grown rather close to her cousin Braeburn. Though at first the family had been rather ambivalent in regards to their view of such a relationship, especially the elders, causing them both no shortage of angst, in time they had decided to give it leeway, monitoring the couple closely

Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash were touring Equestria, being a two-pony stunt team as the chromatic pegasus practiced for the Wonderbolts and Scootaloo developed new techniques with her dear bike, a gift from her parents.

Sweetie Belle looked out of the window while her sister fiddled with dresses she had stacked in a nearby table. The rain fell incessantly outside, the tip tap of the drops being the only sound filling her ears, apart from Rarity's constant rambling about this and that that went straight through her head. Her reflection returned her gaze from the window's crystal, green bored eyes looking straight back at her.

The young unicorn was enjoying a break on her classes in a prestigious Canterlotian musical academy, focusing on the development of her vocal skills. Since early in her studies her instructors had become fascinated with her voice, and the large number of vocal ranges Sweetie could easily achieve.

They constantly touted her as an astounding marvel of the singing world. But Sweetie herself rarely felt like that. She loved singing, letting her voice immerse her into a world she pictured by closing her eyes, where each note coming out of her throat marked a path she would follow until completion.

But she sometimes felt she was getting nowhere, despite knowing that the road for a professional singer was an arduous one.

And then there was him.

Light grey coat. Dark grey eyes. A blonde mane that he combed straight, making it stick to his head, but she had been able to see just falling to the sides a couple of times, when he was backstage, all his hair flanking his head as a golden curtain. She almost felt herself floating up to the sky, saluting the pegasus in her way up to the shining sun at his mere sight. His cutie mark was a couple of golden rings symbolizing sound waves and his name was Golden Bell.

Sweetie hadn't been able to avoid falling for the charming stallion, who despite being extremely talented -his voice carried an echo like the one made hitting a crystal cup- and constantly surrounded by fans, was constantly amicable to her. She answered earnestly, but she could not bring herself to say anything about her deeply seated feelings.

Sweetie Belle sighed loudly. Her sister lifted her head from a dress she was inspecting, looking at her through her red working glasses.

"It's something the matter, Sweetie?"

The younger sister turned to look at the elder.

"I'm just thinking, Rarity..."

Rarity put the dress aside carefully and gazed at her sister through her red work glasses, her clear blue eyes looking intently upon Sweetie Belle. "About what, dear?"

"About him... And about my career... Sometimes I don't know, Rarity..."

"Sweetie, you belittle yourself so much, and overthink things..."

"But when I hear the instructors singing or even the seniors, I don't feel all that great, and I've been there for a couple of years now."

Rarity took off her glasses, putting them on her work table, walking to her sister with a slow trot.

"You say that, but you don't trust their words about you. Believe me, in those circles nopony that doesn't exhibit true talent is spared a single kind word, Sweetie Belle. I should know about that, with all my years working in the fashion industry. So you should take their word. It's a tough world, I know. But let's set that aside for now, dear sister..."

"Let's talk about 'him', don't think I didn't hear you.,,"

Sweetie blushed, looking at her sister who came by her side, throwing a deep, inquisitive look into her eyes.

"I've never ever been in love, Rarity. I feel so small when I'm near him, and despite my burning desire to just go up to him and talk, it's so much more difficult, specially with all the silly fillies that constantly surround him." At this, Sweetie's cheeks puffed and her eyebrows went up, marking her thoughts about his entourage. She then relented, sighing, closing her eyes. "You know, I can understand now Miss Cherilee's uneasiness when we approached her that time. We were just idealistic, naive fillies thinking it was such a simple matter."

Rarity laughed, a lady-like laughter sounding like hitting a crystal glass. It was nothing special by professional standards, but Sweetie had come to appreciate it and her sister's voice, realizing her talent might not just have come out of nowhere, though she hadn't ever heard either of her parents sing. Then Rarity looked at her, bringing her face closer to hers, looking straight into her eyes.

"Sweetie Belle, you're a wonderful singer, and if only you saw yourself as the beautiful filly... Nay, mare that you are, you would know it's only silly."

Sweetie's mouth formed a pout and she looked away. "You're just saying that."

"'Just saying that', Sweetie?" Rarity put a hoof on her sister's face, gently turning it so that they faced each other again, her blue eyes now cold and harsh. "Darling, you forget just who are you talking to."

She let go of Sweetie's face and turned around. She levitated the pile of dresses, which floated around embedded in her magical blue glow. Among the floating designs, Sweetie could see many different styles, from the most conservative, until some that she had never noticed her sister produced, but made her blush harder just by seeing them. Rarity's gaze circled around the floating dresses and she selected two of them, sending the others back into a pile in her work table. She then turned her attention back to Sweetie Belle, the two dresses levitating at each side of her. She spoke low, but clearly.

"I'm not only your older sister, but I'm also, if I may say so myself, one of Canterlot's most renowned fashion designers. It's my job to appreciate the customer's beauty and to incorporate that same beauty in my designs, so that it complements the pony wearing it. I'm the one with the eye, Sweetie Belle."

She picked one of the two remaining dresses, which were ones she had designed specially for her little sister.

This one was a black dress without any accessories. Simply and yet with a charming style, having a low cut neck that was designed to showcase a certain white pearl necklace Rarity herself had given her sister, and with a flowing skirt that stopped just above her tail, letting her move freely around. A dress perfect for fancy reunions and concerts of which Rarity was all too proud, and Sweetie rather liked as well. Before she could say anything, Rarity carefully slipped the dress in her. Her gaze was once again soft, full of love and joy for her work. She looked at her sister, detailing the exquisite way in which the black dress complemented her beauty.

"Ah! Ces't magnifique... Black does indeed go with everything. " She walked around her sister, contemplating her while bringing a mirror for Sweetie to look at herself.

"You're simply astonishing, darling..." Sweetie could feel a small blush appear in her cheeks, which she fought for suppressing. "I daresay he could not say no to you with this charming attire... But so then..."

The rain outside picked up on strength, becoming faster and louder, making it impossible to see anything outside. Or inside from the street, for that matter.

Rarity removed the black dress from Sweetie, putting it aside with the others, and picked up the next.

This one was a green piece, of the exact tone of Sweetie's eyes with a belt made of shining rubies and a shorter skirt that was more skin tight. She repeated the same procedure, fitting it to her sister. Once the piece was in its place, she adjusted the belt, making the dress fit to Sweetie' figure. It was a different piece altogether, and Sweetie could feel herself flushing.

"You look so adorable, my dear sister..." A slight purring could be heard in Rarity's voice. Sweetie turned to look at her. Rarity's eyes had a certain shine to them that alerted Sweetie.

The elder unicorn once again walked around her younger sister, who could feel her scrutinizing glare. She knew her older sister well enough to know that Rarity died for the opportunity to see first hoof how her designs did when properly used, but she still felt nervous sensing Rarity's eyes upon her.

"You are a very fine young mare, Sweetie Belle, and don't let anyone, pony or otherwise, tell you to the contrary..."

Sweetie didn't say anything, only shaking a little when she felt her sister's hoof caressing her mane again, slowly.

"I am going to show you just how much of a beautiful mare you are, Sweetie," whispered her sister in her ear, quietly, without abandoning her mane. Rarity's voice travelled through her head, making her hairs stand on end and her body shiver. She turned to look at her sister, who was looking at her with half closed eyes.

"Rarity..."

"Sssh, darling... This is all fine. You're with your big sister, remember it."

The dress was yanked off Sweetie's body quickly, but with care. It landed on top of the others. Once she was free, Rarity continued caressing Sweetie's hair with one hoof.

She planted one peck on Sweetie's cheek.

"Your mane always reminds me of a double flavored sweet, you know? So cute... Maybe it's time your tried out new styles..."

Sweetie couldn't move. Paralyzed as she was by her sister's voice and actions, she felt, very deep inside her, a flash of something else...

"It, and your beautiful shiny green eyes are powerful tools you should employ... Then you shouldn't worry a bit about conquering that gallant stallion..."

"Rarity, I..."

"Shush, little sister. I want you to feel yourself..."

Before Sweetie could counter her, the feeling of Rarity's tongue slowly licking her cheek silenced her words. She trembled with the sensation. She was so shocked she didn't notice her sister abandoning her mane and running her hoof along her back until a little later. Her eyes were still fixated on Rarity, who had a sultry look in her face.

"You're beautiful, Sweetie Belle. Show it. Believe it."

Very slowly, Rarity pressed her softly against her own. Nothing else was present, just their skin touching, yet Sweetie felt all the warmth of the sun in her face. Her eyes opened fully. Looking at her sister, she could see the same strong blush in her. After a very brief moment that very well could've been ten thousand years, they broke up. Both looked into the other's eyes.

They joined muzzles again, Rarity closing her eyes, Sweetie seeing only her bluish eye shadow. Sweetie felt this time, Rarity's lips caressing her own with a softness that however, spoke highly of passion. The elder mare bit the younger one's lower lip, causing Sweetie to let out a squeak. Rarity's tongue then licked Sweetie's lips and she made the kiss more passionate, lifting her hooves to bring her sister closer to her and closing her eyes.

Outside the strong rain served as the background music for the moment. Nothing else coming from the outside was felt. The younger sister was finally freed from the shock, but found herself unwilling to break apart. Sweetie closed her eyes as well and felt Rarity's tongue invading her lips. She opened them allowing Rarity to enter her mouth and join her tongue with Sweetie's. The younger mare let out a slight moan upon feeling it and they were soon both playing, Rarity leading the match. She soon broke apart and whispered softly.

"You're sweet, little sister."

Lightning fell from the sky, painting the landscape white for a second while the thunder roared mightily. Sweetie was about to protest, opening her eyes, when she found herself being turned on her back by Rarity. The elder mare smiled, putting Sweetie Belle at ease.

Rarity lowered her body, aligning herself to her sister's body, lowering her face to her neck, kissing it slowly. Meanwhile, one hoof caressed Sweetie's side.

Sweetie moaned again. "Rarity..." called her again, but her tone was distinct from before, begging. Her voice had gone up an octave, a high pitched cry coming out. Rarity lapped at her neck, enjoying it. She placed one final kiss and lowered herself to Sweetie's stomach.

She nibbled at it carefully, making Sweetie Belle squirm below her. She reached Sweetie's small tits, biting them softly, making Sweetie scream half pained and half aroused. She lapped at them, letting out a soft moan.

She broke apart, going up until she met her sister face to face. She looked at her eyes, seeing Sweetie's expression of bliss.

"Lovely."

Rarity licked her own lips and lowered once again to meet her sister's soft ones, kissing her slowly but with hunger, both mares moaning loudly.

Rarity broke apart once again and went down. She parted Sweetie's legs slowly and found her goal: Sweetie's pink clit, covered by soft pink pubic hair. Sweetie looked down to her, while Rarity caressed it lightly with one hoof. Sweetie squirmed, moaning upon the unfamiliar touch. Rarity massaged the pink lips with her hoof tip, causing her sister to spasm, closing her eyes and sigh. She could never had imagined such sensations, despite having previously dealt with urges that invaded her sporadically.

"Mmmmm..."

Rarity retired her hoof and lowered her head, kissing Sweetie's soft lower lips, feeling the warmth of her sister's pussy. She inhaled the scent, giving out a long deep moan.

She thrusted her tongue inside, licking the moist flesh, feeling her sister thrashing around. Her juices began flowing, making her aroma grow stronger, filling Rarity's mind. The fashionista licked harder, sweeping Sweetie's insides, exploring her.

She tasted her sister while looking for what she finally found. The small nub in Sweetie's walls, which she pressed her tongue against.

"Rarity!" cried the young mare, closing her eyes, letting the pleasure invade her body, leaking constantly in her sister's mouth just as she played with her sensitive button. With one final, strong push of her tongue, Sweetie Belle came over the edge, reaching her first full orgasm and moaning loudly, her cries shadowed by the falling rain. Rarity could feel her own loins warm and wet, both mares panting and enjoying the pleasure filling their bodies.

Rarity slowly retired her tongue from Sweetie's sanctuary, giving her a final kiss before lifting her head and looking at her sister's flushed face. Sweetie breathed hard, her breast going up and down as she lay in the floor on the Boutique.

She once again met her sister face to face, looking at the recovering Belle.

"Do you feel beautiful, Sweetie Belle?"

"I... I do...," answered she, weakly. "I feel great, and desired."

"That is how you should always feel, little sister. You should always strive to present yourself as an adequate prospect for your wanted stallion, provided this stallion -or mare, what do we know...- it's the adequate one as well. Of course, it's not with such …. uncouth a method as your sister has just employed with you. Not in public at least. But knowing that you have charms more than enough to sweep him off his hooves is enough. Go for it."

Rarity made to turn around, but she felt something blocking her from leaving. A light green aura covered her body. She felt then a weight in her back, and the spell was finally released, bringing Sweetie's weight to her. Rarity didn't fall, but she felt her sister's skin close to her. Sweetie whispered in her ear.

"Not yet, sister of mine. I'm going to pay it back to you..."

She then lapped at Rarity's ear, making the older pony squirm below her. She bit her ear softly, earning a slight moan from Rarity. Burying then her face into Rarity's mane, she could smell the faint aroma of a blueberry scented shampoo.

"You're always a charming mare, Rarity. How come you haven't found a suitable stallion, or mare yet...?"

The older sister began to answer, but was cut out by a bite in the ear from the younger sister, screaming in pain. Sweetie licked the bite lovingly, kissing it. She dismounted her sister, looking at her rear end. She put Rarity's tail aside with her magic and was rewarded with her sister's wet, smelly pussy. Upon inspecting her sister's lips she found them to be quite wider than her own. She gasped, only to form a devious smile in her lips.

"Oh, Rarity, you'll have to tell me..."

She then licked her sister's labia, making Rarity squirm and moan. Invading Rarity's intimate zone, she imitated her sister. Her licks were experimental, slowly finding her way through her sister's inner sanctum. The elder mare finally could take it no more.

"Sweetie darling, would you care to speed up? I'm growing restless here, you know?"

Her voice resounded with the very same purr from before, and Sweetie caught on her words, licking faster and harder, making her moan louder.

"Fuck me, Sweetie, with all your might!"

Sweetie pressed Rarity's flanks with both hooves, licking her with desire, receiving the juices she was dropping generously. She recalled what Rarity did to her, and pushed to look for Rarity's sensitive spot.

"A little above there, Sweetie," said Rarity between gasps, moaning. Sweetie followed her directions and soon found Rarity's special place, working on it, while massaging her rump, pressing her hooves softly against it. Rarity shut her eyes and moaned louder, her love juices invading Sweetie's mouth and leaking into her snout. Both sisters enjoyed the moment as the pressure built up between them.

"Sweetie Belle...!" let out Rarity, as the pleasure invaded her whole body. With a final push from her sister, she reached one of her strongest orgasms up to date, letting out a long gasp and louder moan. Sweetie was rewarded with the largest wave of juice coming out of Rarity into her mouth, which she delighted in, lapping her sister's inside.

Once she had cleaned her completely, Sweetie slowly slipped out of Rarity, her breathing slow and her tongue still tasting the salty flavor of her sister. She let out a content sigh as both ponies relaxed.

"That wasn't bad for a first time, Sweetie..." whispered Rarity softly as she recovered. Sweetie beamed.

"Do you think he'll like it?" asked Sweetie quietly

"Oh, I think if you keep on like that, you'll have him in your hoof, darling. Of course, there's plenty of time for that; don't get ahead of yourself, dear." Rarity turned to look at her sister with an expression Sweetie couldn't decipher, her eyes gleaming.

Rarity finally stood up, shaking herself and looking into one of the mirrors standing around. She shook her disheveled mane with a hoof.

"That was electrifying indeed. I believe a proper bath is in order for us both, darling. I am going to prepare it for you now."

Sweetie nodded and Rarity trotted upstairs, while Sweetie remained in the main lounge. Her hair had the same unkempt appearance and her body smelt of musky nights, but she felt a warm new feeling in her inside, distinct from the one filling her loins. Both were equally pleasurable, though.

Sweetie looked out of the window and noted the rain beginning to recede. Now her reflection gave back to her a wide smile from the windows. She turned around and followed her sister up the stairs for her bath, her tail swatting her rump from side to side.


End file.
